A Little Night Music
by Wh33tbread
Summary: "Love is a rebellious bird that nobody can tame, and you call him quite in vain if it suits him not to come. Nothing helps, neither threat nor prayer." My first attempt at anything romantic.


**Hey! EmceeSquare here!**

 **Now, everyone's got there favorite ships. Whether you're FlutterCord, AppleDash, or FlashLight...**

*hears the cocking of a rifle*

 **OKAY! OKAY! I only used it as an example! No need to get hasty here...**

Are they gone?

 **Whew! That was close. Anyway, as I was saying, everyone has their own OTP. Mine, you ask? Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. It's always amusing to see what the fandom can cook up with those two (unless it's Rule 34. If it is, then hide your kids, hide your wife, and hide your husband, etc.)**

 **I've been meaning to write this fic for a while now, but I never seemed to get my words down right. Then one lazy Sunday afternoon, I sat down with a can of Schweppes sparkling water and cranked this baby out. Hope y'all enjoy it. Lemme know if you do!**

 **With that being said, here's "A Little Night Music!"**

* * *

"Vinyl, open the door."

Octavia pounded on the door to their Manehattan hotel room. She had just gotten back from a concert that she put on for 30,000 ponies, a new record. The best concert of her life, she would say. Now only if she could get in her damned room.

"Vinyl! It's been twenty minutes already! OPEN UP!"

Even more famous than the cellist was her roommate. Vinyl Scratch had a bit of a notorious past, partying a bit too hard in the cities that she played sets in. It's a wonder that she wasn't kicked out of Manehattan already. However, the night was still young. Just what _was_ she doing in that room?

"I'm going to count to three! One… two…"

Just then, there was a glisten of magic as the lock unlocked, the doorknob turned, and the door slowly creaked open.

"Come on in, Octy."

Vinyl only used that nickname when she was getting affectionate. What did she have planned for her roommate? As the cogs in the earth pony's mind started to turn, she reluctantly stepped into the room. Just as she was inside, the door slammed shut, filling the room with darkness. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tiny flame – a lit match, perhaps. She watched it as it dipped into a candle, igniting the wick and instantly giving off a pleasing odor. The room was still too dark to identify any shapes. Then it moved onto another candle, and then another, and then another, until the whole room was lit up like a Hearths Warming Eve log.

…And there, on the bed, lay Vinyl Scratch.

She looked at her with passion in her eyes, blazing with the heat of a thousand Equestrian summers. She had longed for this moment, and now was the time.

"Vinyl!" Octavia was surely taken by surprise. Usually the unicorn lived as if the words "clean," "tidy," and "decent" were words in a foreign language. But now as she was looking around the room, she could clearly see that she under-estimated the unicorn. Everywhere she looked, she saw spotlessness and care, not to mention all the bits and baubles that were included. Champagne! Chocolates! Roses! Velvet sheets! And… oh sweet Celestia, what is THAT? Whatever that device was, she decided to ignore it. Taking everything _else_ in, she knew exactly what this all meant…

Vinyl wanted to get busy.

"I spent every spare bit I had getting this room prepped for you. You've been working awfully hard over this month, and I decided I'd want to show my appreciation for you… the only way I know how. Come on into bed, Octy. Take a load off."

The poor mare didn't know what to do. Thoughts were zooming around in her head at the speed of light. Her heart started to pound so hard she could hear it in her head. She was enthralled, there was no doubting that. But… did she really _want_ all this?

 _No,_ she decided. _Not tonight._

But then came the question: _how do I phrase it to Vinyl without her getting disappointed?_ She started to think. As she looked toward the violet-eyed mare beckoning her over, she decided she had enough.

"Vinyl, it's um… all very nice, what you did for me. I… uh… see that you obviously care a lot about me, and I just want you to know that I… er… feel the same way toward you."

"You _do?_ " the unicorn perked up.

 _Great,_ she thought. _This is actually working._ "Yes. Of course I do! We've been friends since longer than any of us could remember. It's just…"

Upon hearing that word, Vinyl knew exactly what she was going to say. "Not tonight. I get it. I knew I shouldn't have wasted all that money." Looking downtrodden, she slowly started to make her way off the bed and out of the room. "I'm sorry, Octavia. I just wanted to do something special for you. But I can see that you don't want it. Which is fine."

Octavia could clearly see that she was heartbroken. "You know what? I can make it up to you. Let's just pack all of this up, take it back home to Ponyville, and then we can do it bigger and better."

"You mean it?"

"Of course!" Then the Earth pony said something that took the DJ completely by surprise.

"Truth be told, I was actually _waiting_ for you to do this," she said as she fluttered her eyes.

The white mare's cheeks instantly became crimson. When was _she_ the adventurous one? Who was she and what has she done with Octavia Melody? She was dumbfounded. "Oh… aahhh… umm…"

And then, the cellist took her by surprise again. By pecking her on the lips.

"Okay Vinyl, I'll tell you what: let's just cuddle tonight, and once we get home, we do it. Sound alright?"

"Y-yeah. That sounds fine."

And so they climbed into bed, rustling around in the velvet sheets. With their arms wrapped around each other, they slowly began falling to…

"Hold on. What is that pony doing in the window?"


End file.
